I Think To Myself, What A Wonderful World
by Kitsunko
Summary: "And I think to myself," She sings softly, watching as the girl she had been kissing not hours before tipped her head back and let out a loud howl, raising the shotgun in her hands and taking aim. "What a wonderful world..."


**The characters, and plots of the TV show, Supernatural, belong to Eric Kripke. Please enjoy and if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Also, one last thing, I will update when I update and not a second sooner, because I do in fact have a life outside of writing fanfiction, as crappy as a life it may be.**

 **That is all.**

* * *

She woke to the sound of Sammy crying.

It shouldn't have woken her up, but there was something else in the back of her mind, whispering;

 _ **Wake** **up, Deanna.** **Wake** **up.**_

So, she opened her eyes to hear Sammy crying, obviously distressed by something and she slipped out of her bed, her feet touching the cold wooden floors of her bedroom. Sammy was upset and since she was Sammy's big sister, it was her job to cheer him up again where Mommy and Daddy couldn't. As she headed down the hall towards Sammy's room, she noticed the lights in the hall flickering oddly and tilted her head, wondering why something in her was screaming for her too;

 _ **Run, Deanna! Grab Samuel and run!  
**_  
Entering the room, she saw Mommy standing there in her white nightgown and a silver knife with pretty designs on the side of the blade in her hand, facing a man with eyes a sickly yellow color that stood in front of Sammy's crib, a scary grin on his face and she froze, unsure of what to do. Sammy wasn't crying anymore, but there was a strange man with yellow eyes standing in his room with a scary grin and she knew he was a threat. "Mommy?"

The man's eyes shifted from Mommy to her and his grin widened as he took a step forward, away from Sammy's crib and towards her, only to stop when Mommy pointed her knife at him, eyes watching Mommy warily. "Touch one hair on her head and I _will_ kill you, Prince of Hell or not."

The man chuckled, yellow eyes filled with delight as he bared rather sharp teeth in a parody of a smile, making her fly inch slightly. "Oh Mary, you should know, I don't _need_ to touch someone to harm them." With a flick of his wrist, she with wide eyes as Mommy slammed against the wall of Sammy's room with a dull thud and slowly started to slide up the wall as she struggled, her teeth bared in a snarl at the man. Deanna shrank back, trying to ensure the man didn't notice her as she inched her way towards Sammy's crib.

She needed to get Sammy away from the man.

Coming to stand beside the crib, she fiddled with the latches and slowly lowered the side of the crib that would allow her access to her baby brother. The second the side was lowered, she grabbed Sammy out of his crib and shifted him so she could hold him how Mommy had shown her, his head resting in the crook of her elbow as her hands rested underneath his back and butt before pulling him close to that he rested against her chest. Turning, she froze as she caught sight of Mommy lying on the ceiling, staring down at her and Sammy in horror as an invisible knife was dragged across her tummy, staining her nightgown red and Mommy screamed. "MOMMY!"

The man with the yellow eyes turned, eyes locking onto her and she whimpered, pulling Sammy closer to her as she curled in on herself in an attempt to make herself smaller and the man tilted his head, looking at her with a weird look on his face. "How interesting,"

"MARY!" Daddy's voice came from downstairs and suddenly the man was standing in front of her, yellow eyes boring into her own as he reached out and placed his hand on her forehead, a scary grin on his face as he stared down at her.

"Let's see why you've got a Reaper's mark on your soul, shall we?" His yellow eyes glowed brightly and she felt a scream tear itself from her throat as her head exploded with pain.

* * *

She blinked and found herself standing in the front yard of a two-story house.

The grass was cool and slightly damp beneath her bare feet, her toes curling into the dirt, the cool November air nipped at her bare fingers and toes and the breeze that accompanied it ruffling the wavy blonde locks of hair she could see within her peripheral vision as she watched orange flames engulf the nursery from within the window. The sound of a wailing child echoed within her ears, the tiny bundle she had cradled against her chest squirmed against her tight hold as she waited for _someone_ to come running out of the house. Suddenly, arms wrapped around her waist and she was lifted off the ground as a man with dark brown, almost black, hair wearing a dark blue bathrobe raced across the lawn and towards the black classic car parked at the curb, the windows of the nursery exploding mere seconds later, sending the shattered glass onto the grass beneath the window.

* * *

She blinked again and found herself sitting on the hood of the black classic car she had seen what felt like moments before, staring down at hazel-eyed baby- _Sammy, little brother_ -that was cradled against her chest and staring up at her curiously, surprisingly quiet, seeing as the babe had been wailing at the top of his lungs previously. Blinking once more, she lifted her head and cast a glance around, taking in the gaggle of horrified onlookers, police, firemen, paramedics, and the man- _John Winchester, Daddy_ -with the blue bathrobe. He was talking to a policeman, the grief on his face clear as he likely gave the officer his account of what had happened inside the house and the officer nodded, asking a question that the man answered and suddenly the officer was walking towards where she sat with the baby. The officer knelt down once he reached her, his voice soft in an effort not to scare her. "Hey, I'm Officer Robinson. You mind me asking what's your name?"

She stared at the officer, eyes unblinking as she remained silent for several seconds before answering, her voice soft. "Deanna."

The officer blinked at the unusual name. "Deanna, that's a nice name. Deanna, your Dad tells me that you were the one to carry your brother out of the nursery once the fire started, is that true?"

Even though she had no memory of doing so, she nodded. "Yes."

"Before the fire started, did you see anything weird?" He asked and she blinked, eyes that glowed yellow and the blonde woman called Mary sliding up the wall, flashing across her mind.

"There was a man he was in Sammy's room and Mommy was there." Out of her peripheral vision, she the man stiffen at her words as the officer's brows drew together. "He had eyes which were yellow, a bright yellow. He pinned her to the ceiling like a butterfly without wings and set her afire."

Both men were silent, staring at her in horror as she fell silent and after several moments, the officer spoke, his voice colored with disbelief. "You saw a man with yellow eyes kill your mother?"

She studied the officer for several moments before speaking softly, as though one would a child much to the officer's annoyance. "Children often see things for what they are, Officer Robinson, for they have no pre-conceived notions about what should and shouldn't be." Her piece said, she turned attention onto Sammy, who was pawing at her face in an attempt to get her attention and watched out of the corner of her eye as the officer led the man in the bathrobe away to have a private conversation. Gazing down into the hazel eyes of Sammy, she tilted her head slightly and tried to imagine the tiny babe within her arms as the unnaturally tall and broken man with shoulder-length hair she'd seen on TV. "I'm so fucked, aren't I, Sammy?"

Sam, the bastard, merely gurgled happily in response..


End file.
